Secrets
by HpFangirl12778
Summary: Just a wolfstar fic. Rated M for possible eventual smut. Please Review! Shout out to Sarah, my unofficial editor, for helping me review and edit each chapter! :) Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to J.K Rowling, obviously because if I owned them, then Wolfstar would be canon. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Remus had secrets. The obvious one being his 'furry little problem' which was only known to his parents, the Hogwarts staff, Lily, and the marauders. But Remus had another secret unknown to anyone.

"Hey Lily, are you free to study for charms"

"Yea that sounds great"

-later-

"What are you hiding"

"What"

"Come on Remus I know your hiding something"

"What no I'm not what would I have to hide"

"Remus, I know you well enough to know when your hiding something! Your eyes dart around and u fidget!"

Remus immediately stopped fidgeting and made eye contact with Lily.

"Look let's play yes and no ok? I ask you just answer yes/no, no lying!"

Remus nodded reluctantly

"Ok do u like someone?"

Remus nodded.

"Is the person in Gryffindor?"

"Yes"

"Do they have red hair?"

"No"

"Black?"

"Yes"

Remus said his worry of being discovered growing.

"Marlene? You do know she is a lesbian. Right?"

"No not her, and yes I know. I think her and Dorcas are perfect for each other."

"I can't think of any other girls that fit that description"

Remus gave a small smile maybe he wouldn't give up his secret after all.

"Unless… it's not a girl?"

Remus nodded.

"James?!"

"Nooo! He's all yours, Lily" Remus smirked.

"Shut up" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ok… um Sirius?"

Remus hesitated slightly before shaking his head.

"You hesitated it is Sirius!"

"Yess ok! It is!"

"Do the others know?"

"No! Please Lily don't tell anyone ok! He would hate me if he found out."

"Ok, I wouldn't but Remus I think y'all would be cute together, you really should tell him"

"I can't"

"Why not you told them your 'furry little problem'"

"It's different"

"Why?"

"That didn't, _personally_ concern him"

"I really think you should tell him"

"I just can't Lily, thanks for the advice though, I gtg see you later"

"Ok, bye Remus" Lily said with a sad smile."


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius woke up wishing he could fall back asleep into that amazing dream. He finally told Remus how he felt and, here is the dream part: Remus reciprocated the feelings! Exactly the problem with reality. It's not like Remus even was like that anyway, he only liked girls.

"Hey Pads."

Sirius looked up startled

"Oh, hey Remus did I wake you"

"No, I had trouble falling asleep, did you have a bad dream?"

Remus asked, climbing into sirius' bed.

"Here tell me about it"

"Moony…"

Sirius felt himself growing more uncomfortable as he watched Remus in only his PJs climb into HIS bed. Sirius had to get Remus out before his problem became noticeable

"Moony its late you should go back to bed, we have classes tomorrow."

"I have time to comfort you Padfoot, I always have time for you."

Ahh! Remus would have to stop being so damn adorable and cute he could hardly contain himself from just jumping Remus and snogging the living daylights out of him.

"Moony I'm tired, I'll go back to sleep and you can go to bed."

"Ok…" Remus said slowly climbing out of Sirius' bed. "Are you upset at me?"

Shit, now Moony thinks I'm mad at him! "No Moony! I'm not mad you, I could never be mad at you, you're amazing. I'm just tired. Really tired."

Ok, then goodnight Pads."

"Night Moons" Sirius quickly said. Brilliant! Now I have to go the bathroom to take of my bloody "problem"

"Uhh, Siri where are you going?"

"Just the bathroom"

Sirius mumbled as he hurried to the bathroom. "Why do I have to have such a big crush on Remus? What was so good about him anyway. Well he was so cute and sexy and of course there's the fact that he is just so funny and witty. No Remus is his best mate and I can't ruin that. Remus is the one who comforts me whenever my family is being bigoted jerks. And HE IS STRAIGHT! Understand, Remus is straight so if you ever told him how you felt he would be so disgusted." Sirius thought as he slipped into bed heartbroken but also wishing he could have relief from his massive crush.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remus, what is Felix Felicis?"

"A rare and hard to make potion that promises the drinker good luck, Professor Slughorn."

"Good Job! 5 points to Gryffindor. Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed… at least until the effects wear off."

Professor Slughorn lectured as most of the student took notes, save Sirius and James knowing they could copy off Moony later.

"I'm not letting you guys copy. off me so if I were you I'd get writing."

Remus whispered to his knuckle-head friends, James and Sirius. Glancing over there sparked another thought in Remus mind. Sirius. The amigus was irresistibly hot (a fact every single girl had not failed to notice) he was so confident and had a certain air about himself that Remus couldn't help but fall for. Sirius was so funny and underneath all of his punk appearance, he had a heart of gold, Gryffindor to the core. No! He needed to stop thinking like this before…

"Shit, too late."

Remus muttered under his breath as he felt himself growing harder. Before too long his problem would become visible under his robes.

"Professor, may I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course." Slughorn replied as he continued on about the history of Felix Felicis. Knowing that Remus tended to never leave class unless necessary, Sirius glanced over at Moony as he was leaving. He saw Moony's problem and whispered so only Remus could hear,

"Problem Moons?"

Remus hurried out of the classroom. If only he knew, Remus thought to himself as he hurried and took care of his business.

A bit of a short one today. I just wanted to write this :) As aways please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Marlene"

"Yes?" She sighed, her ex could really be pain even though they moved on and she now had her amazing girlfriend Dorcas.

"I'm gay."

"Is that supposed to be new news?"

"what you knew!" Sirius exclaimed surprised.

"please, I've known ever since I got together with Dorcas. Now that I've seen how I, a gay person acts, I have a pretty good gaydar. You've been gay since, hmmm, Christmas?"

"That's scary good."

"I know." Marlene said with an exaggerated hair flip.

"Ok well I have a crush on-"

"Remus. Sirius, you're so obvious. Your face lights up every time he walks into the room and you always find some excuse to be near him."

"Ok, I need advice." Sirius said, a bit taken a back that Marlene knew and that he was being so obvious with his affections on Remus.

"Advice coming to terms with your gayness? Or advice about Remus?''

"Advice on how to well, get with Moony, assuming he even is gay and even if he is, if he fancies me."

"Well good news, he is gay. And-"

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW HE IS GAY? DID HE TELL YOU?" Sirius cut her off, being louder then he meant to be (thankfully they were alone)

"Shh. And no, he didn't tell me we are not that close, I just have a feeling about it, same way I had a feeling about you."

"Well, you're probably wrong, but even if, that's a big if, but IF he is gay then I doubt he fancies me, he probably fancies some smart Ravenclaw, just like him. I'm not smart or witty enough for Moony he is just so amazing and just soo…"

"Well guess what Sirius, he _does_ fancy you."

What? Sirius was sure he had heard wrong, I mean his Moony was so perfect and he was so not.

"You are wrong. He can't, Remus is so perfect and smart and I'm so messed up and dumb and…"

"SIRIUS! Stop it! He fancies YOU whether you believe it or not, he likes you! Not some Ravenclaw or anyone else you. I can see it, just as plainly as I could tell that you liked him."

"You are insane, he's my best mate and I doubt that he is gay."

"Sirius! Wake up! He likes you!"

"I just no, look I have to go. See you around Marlene."

"Oh Sirius." Marlene sighed.

Sirius walked away thinking to himself. This is crazy, I mean Moony can't like me, can he? Moony is so smart and sure of himself. I am so stupid and I have to try all the time to keep being popular. Marlene must be wrong this time. Even if that would be so amazing… No Marlene is wrong. But what if…No I can't afford to get my hopes up, hoping only leads to disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Lil, we need to talk."

"What's up Marlene?"

"Well because you're my best friend, and we don't have secrets form each other, I need to tell you something."

"Here sit on my bed." Lily suggested as she began to braid her BFF's hair. "What's up?"

"Ok so remember how I told you that I thought Sirius was gay and fancied Remus?"

"Yes. Oh, speaking of Remus I also have something to tell you."

"Ok so today Sirius conformed my suspicions, he came and asked me for advice."

"Funny thing, earlier today Remus came and I dragged it out of him that he likes Sirius! You were right!"

"Must you sound so surprised?" Marlene asked.

"Hold still, I'm almost done with this." Lily said tying together Marlene's braid.

"Thanks, you're the only one who is any good a braiding. But we need to do something."

"I totally agree. But what?"

"Ummm… Oh I know! We get everyone playing a game of truth or dare, but everyone answers the questions and before you answer you take Veritaserum! We can ask who do you fancy and everyone knows that I fancy Dorcas and you James."

"Well considering we are dating I would hope so. But yes! That's perfect. We need to get them drunk though." Lily pondered.

"Easy they can't resist a bottle of Firewhiskey."

"We should do it Friday. Just say it's a group Friday Game Night or something, knowing James and Sirius they would love to make it a tradition, which I think would be fun." Lily suggested.

"Friday Game Night sounds like a good idea. It's Thursday so we don't have much time." Marlene agreed.

"I think Remus and Sirius would make such a cute couple."

"I know right. They are obviously so in love."

"Does it bother you that you're trying to get your ex together with someone else?" Lily asked

"No, I'm happy and in love with Dorcas. As long as Sirius doesn't make a pass on you, me, James or Dorcas I'm more than happy to help him find his own love in the world."

"That's so sweet of you Marlene." Lily said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Marlene said with a playful death glare.

"Sorry, Sorry." Lily said playfully.

"Anyway, we better go and tell the others." Lily said getting up to lead.

"Yeah, bye."

 **Again, as always please review with any feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys let's play a game. Truth or Dare: group version."

Lily making sure to only be slightly drunk suggested.

"Sounds fuuun Lily."

Sirius said clearly drunk.

"Ok Lily, let's play."

Marlene agreed.

"Oh, and a catch, before you answer you take some Veritaserum. Ok, who wants more firewhiskey?"

"Me!"

A very drunk James answered.

"I'll have some more too Lily."

Frank Longbottom said.

"Ok first question, everybody drink some Veritaserum."

Everybody took a couple of drops.

"Hey, where did you get this? It's not an easy potion to get ahold of."

Remus asked.

"The wonderful potions master Lily made it!"

Marlene said, causing Lily to blush."

"Ok back to the game, first question, who does everybody fancy?"

Lily said, trying to get back on track. Both Lily and Marlene caught the look of panic the flashed across both Remus' and Sirius' faces. They both shared a knowing look.

"The wonderful beautiful smart Lily!"

James drunkenly sang.

"James of course."

Lily answering the question.

"What no, you're so amazing James?"

James said playfully pouting.

"Oh, James dear, you know I think you're so athletic and hot."

"Why thank you, love."

James replied, pulling Lily in for a kiss.

"Guys knock it off." Alice said. "I, of course fancy Frank."

"And I Alice."

Frank responded.

"Marlene?"

Lily prompted.

"Dorcas obviously."

"And Dorcas?"

Alice asked.

"Marlene."

Giving the said girl a loving look.

"Ok then that's everyone except our two single boys. Remus, Sirius what's your answer."

Lily said.

"Yeah! Who do you tossers fancy? You've both been pretty closed up."

James said louder than necessary.

"Go Remus."

Lily said, giving Marlene another excited look.

"Uhhh."

You could see Remus struggling against the potion.

"Sirius!"

The boy burst out. Remus then looked aghast at what he had said. The werewolf fled the room, embarrassed.

"Wait Remus!" Sirius called out. Remus still ran out. James and Peter both look surprised. Lily and Marlene's face went from joy to surprise to sadness in about a one second flat.

"Sirius, who do you like?!"

Lily said trying to get Remus could hear him answer.

"I like Remus, ok now I have to go tell him!" Sirius yelled running out of the room following Remus. The rest of the group gave shouts of surprise and confusion. Lily then got them to listen as she and Marlene explained what had happened.

"…And now Sirius knows but not Remus!"

Lily finished explaining.

"We need to help them!" James said, jumping up.

"No! Sirius said he would go find Remus, I think we should let have their moment." Marlene suggested. The others agreed and continued on with their game.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus had messed up bad. Why did he ever agree to play that stupid game and take that stupid potion. He should have seen what would have happened. Well congratulations, now your biggest secret has been revealed and now Sirius knows and there is no way you can return, you'll need to drop out of Hogwarts! What were you thinking? Why would you ever think that a werewolf, a GAY werewolf with a crush on his best friend could ever have a normal life? Remus thought to himself as he cried silent tears, to upset for words. He sat cold, embarrassed, alone in a forgotten corridor in the Gryffindor tower.

Sirius ran through the dark cold tower hoping he could find Remus. He had to tell Moony how he felt before it was too late. Remus didn't know that Sirius liked him, Sirius knew this. He just HAD to find Moony! His Moony…

THERE! There was his Moony sitting, back faced towards Sirius. Sirius could hear him softly crying to himself. He was probably crushed. Sirius' heart broke at the sight of him. The amigus backed up around the corner, composing himself before approaching his Moony.

"Hey Moony, are you ok?"

Remus heard Sirius, the person he most wanted and didn't want to see that night. Sirius… His voice wasn't filled with disgust, but care? Could Sirius… No, he was probably just waiting to yell at him. But of course, Remus couldn't resist him, as much as he tried, he could never ignore Sirius.

"Yes, I'm fine Padfoot."

Remus said his voice wavering, barely lifting his head from his knees.

"I'm so sorry for telling everyone that I like you, it was the Veritaserum! I'll never act like it again though and I'll try not to think like that I'm really sorry, I will stop it just _please_ don't hate me! Please!"

Remus said. The werewolf now lifted his head to see Sirius' reaction.

"…Just please don't hate me! Please!"

Moony thought that he hated him? How could he ever hate his Moony? Sirius knew he had to do something and fast. But how to tell Remus… Sirius was always more of an action guy than a word guy.

Sirius, having a sudden idea, bent down, put his hands around Remus' cheeks and leaning in slowly gently put his lips against Remus' and kissed him.

OOOOMMMGGG! That was all Remus could think. At first, he was so surprised, he didn't do anything until he came to his senses and kissed Sirius back slowly at first, then as he became more confident, Remus kissed make for fiercely with more want and need. All he wanted to do was kiss Sirius forever. They broke away breathing hard.

"You…? You like me?"

Remus said speechless.

"Yes."

Sirius replied, blushing.

"But why me? I'm so clumsy and unpopular and not confident, and…"

"NO!"

Sirius said fiercely, cutting Remus off. "Moony, you're AMAZING! You are so smart, and witty, and make me feel so happy when I'm around you. The real question is why you would like me, really. I'm so stupid and I try too hard to be popular, but for you it's so effortless."

"You're insane! You are amazing! You are so hot and funny, and you ARE smart! The pranks you come up with are brilliant. Also, I know you try and be punk and it's cool but you really are so kind and have a golden heart."

Remus exclaimed in disbelief. How could _Sirius_ be worried when he was wayyy better then Remus?!

"No, I'm not, but, now this might be a stupid question, but does this mean that we are together?"

Sirius said still unsure if this was a dream or not.

"I would bloody hope so."

Remus replied with a slight smirk on his face.

"Brilliant."

Sirius said leaning in for another kiss, cupping Moony's face with his hands. Remus kissed back, tangling his hands in the amigus' hair. They stayed like that kissing fiercely for a couple more minutes, until Remus pulled back.

"We should probably go back to the group."

"Ok."

Sirius said, helping Moony up, upset that their kiss had to end, but excited for a future with Moony. "I love you, you know that Moony? I love you."

"I love you to Pads."

Remus replied, taking Sirius' hand. Together the boys walked back to find the other group members all snogging their respected partners until they heard the other comes in.

They then broke apart, and seeing they boy's hands, began to clap and cheer, with some whistling from James. They then grabbed Remus and Sirius and ran throughout the Gryffindor tower waking everyone up with their yelling, soon more Gryffindors added to the noise and began to join in with the celebration of the new couple.

Eventually Professor McGonagall was woken up by the noise, and upon seeing what was going on joined in. She waved her wand and there was soon a red and gold banner above the boys, reading Remus + Sirius. They led the puppies to their dorm and then eventually, they all went back to sleep.

Nearing the end here! Only a couple more chapters to go!


	8. Chapter 8

These next few chapter are sorta like epilogues but stuff still happens ;)

"Wake up Sirius!" Remus said with a sigh, trying to shake the boy awake.

"Come on we have a big day today, Padfoot."

"I'm too tired Moony." Sirius responded half asleep.

"Oh, come on Padfoot, wake up you bloody idiot." James said shouting at the amigus before turning back to getting ready.

"Nooo..." Sirius said falling back asleep. Moony suddenly had an idea. He walked over by Sirius and proceed at give his darling boyfriend a series of kisses, waking him up.

"Hmm, yes Moony." Sirius said now awake and smiling. Remus then stopped kissing Sirius and began to get ready.

"Sirius get out of bed, I know your awake now! We can't be late for graduation!" James nagged.

"Ok, ok. I'm up, I'm up." Sirius said, getting out of bed and slowly getting ready. Once they had put their robes on and fixed their hair, etc.… the Marauders hurried to the Great Hall, which had been transformed from a dining place to a graduation ceremony. The 7th years lined up and waited for the ceremony to proceed. Eventually Sirius was called, then later Remus, after that Peter, and finally James. After everyone had been called, the group headed out for a reception. They had great food and drinks.

Then everyone hurried back to the dorms to get ready for the final Quidditich Tournament. Only 7th years participated, all 4 houses. The prize was an old, worn out, banner that said Quidditch Winner. It may not seem like much, but the house that won this got all the bragging rights that came with it. Everyone filed in to the Quidditch Pitch and watched the game. A certain werewolf seemed to have eyes for only one person though. Remus watched as Sirius kept many blungers from hitting James, and the rest of the team. Gryffindor won and the whole house swarmed the field.

Later that night there was a huge party held in for all the 7th years in all the houses. It was held in the Great Hall, which had been changed into a huge party room, with Gryffindor colors, because they won the Quidditch Tournament. All of the last day activities, excluding that graduation, was run by students. Everyone was dancing, eating, drinking, and just having fun. James and Lily were dancing, Dorcas and Marlene were feeding each other chips, Alice and Frank were snogging in a corner. Even Peter had found a girl to hang with. The remanding Marauders, Sirius and Remus, were dancing together, lost in their own world.

"Hey Moony?" Sirius said swaying with Remus.

"Yeah, Padfoot?" Remus said just enjoying being with Sirius on their last Hogwarts event, and reflection on all their memories they had together. Some with just him and Sirius, but mostly with all the Marauders and eventually Lily.

"I was just thinking about everything we've done here. All the memories, the good times and the bad times."

"Same here, Pads." Remus said with a soft smile. "Do you remember when we first got together?"

"Oh man, that seems like so long ago. But yeah, that was great, wasn't it? That night in the tower. Lily and Marlene really helped us, didn't they?" Sirius said smiling at the memory.

"That was great. I remember me being so happy that you actually liked me. I was in such disbelief about that. I really am the luckiest man alive."

"I'm afraid that would be me, my dear Moony, for having you is better than life itself."

Sirius said leaning in to kiss Remus. Remus kissed back lovingly, both of them letting that kiss be a substitute for words in that moment. The song ended and they both broke apart gazing in each other's eye, filled with love and gratitude for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read the warning!**

 **Warning: Teasing, spanking and boy x boy smut in this chapter!**

Later that night, everyone is heading back to their dorms for one last night before they all leave tomorrow. Peter is the first one back in the dorm room, promptly falling asleep.

"Ya'll go ahead, I think I'm going to be with Lily for a while." James said. Sirius gave him a suggestive wink, then turning to Remus said,

"Come along dear it is time for our final night at Hogwarts."

"Okay Paddy." Remus responded heading up to the dorms, Sirius following. Along the way Sirius had an idea.

"Hey Remus, I have an idea follow me." He said leading Remus down the castle.

"It better not be pranking some Slytherins on their last night Sirius." Remus said in a warning tone.

"Oh, don't worry Remus. It not pranking anybody." Sirius responded. Finally approaching a corridor, Sirius pulling out his wand said, "Accio blindfold." After getting this he tied it on Remus, much to his surprise.

"Sirius, what is going on? Why are you putting a blindfold on me?" Remus asked worried.

"Don't you trust me Moony?" Sirius replied now pacing back and forth along the corridor.

"Not really…"

"I am hurt!" Sirius said dramatically.

"Shut up Pads, no you're not. Now can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Patience dear Moony, Ah! Here we go." Sirius said now stopping his pacing and opening a door that had just appeared, he led Remus into the room. The room was small with a large fluffy bed taking up most of the space.

Sirius bent down and kissed Remus, pulling off his blindfold.

"What-" Remus was cut off by Sirius' lips.

"I thought our last night should be a bit more exciting." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, it is our last night… Why not, you are bloody hot anyway." Remus said kissing. Remus twisted his fingers in the other boy's black, soft hair. Sirius flicked his tongue against the other's lips asking for permission, which Remus freely gave. Pushing his tongue in he explored the werewolf's mouth, loving the taste of Remus. Remus then pushed back with his own tongue, fighting for dominance.

Sirius slipped his hands under Remus' shirt and felt all of the boy's pale, scarred skin, like he couldn't get enough of it. Remus felt an electric tingle everyplace Sirius touched him, and the place he didn't. Remus let out a low moan as Sirius teased with the waistband of Remus' pants.

Suddenly, Sirius pulled back. He sat himself on the bed and hungrily looked at Remus.

"Off, now!"

Sirius commanded gesturing to Remus' clothes. Remus then began his usual strip tease for Sirius, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. He then pulled off his belt and slowly pulled down his pants, bending and twisting to give Sirius the full view. He then made to move back towards Sirius, but his boyfriend stopped him.

"No Moony, all of your clothes!"

Sirius growled obviously aroused. Remus complied and took off his briefs, embarrassed of how his cock immediately sprang up once it was freed from its restricting clothing. Remus squirmed under Sirius' intense gaze, then with a resonated sigh, looked up to meet Padfoot's eyes. Normally stormy gray the boy's eyes were near black, darkened from arousal.

"Good boy. Now you can come back over." Sirius said smirking. Remus then began undressing Sirius, and they boy's smirked disappeared. Sirius squirmed as he felt a familiar rush down to his abdomen when Remus slipped off his boxers.

"Excited are we Padfoot?" Remus said with a grin. In retaliation Sirius flipped over Remus, pinning him to the bed. He then slowly began teasing Remus. He started at the neck then he slowly worked his way down right before Remus' balls, alternating between kissing, sucking, and biting. He absolutely adored all the little noises Remus made when he did this. He relished in the fact that he could reduce the smart, eloquent, perfect Remus to an incoherent, speechless mess.

"Ahhh, stop teasing me Siri! Just fuck me already." Remus said with a moan.

"Look at you, you little whore, begging for my cock huh?" Sirius said smirking.

"Ahh yes Pads, please fuck me. Please!"

"Not yet, be patient Moony. I'm not done yet. I think I'm going to have to punish you being be impatient." Sirius said flipping Remus over on his back. Sirius then took in the two tight, pale, soft globes in front of him.

"Moony I'm going to spank you so hard you will not be able to sit for a week!" Remus let out a loud moan at the suggestion. Sirius laughed at that, and brought his hand down, leaving a red mark.

"Ohhmm" All Remus could do was moan and make other noises as Sirius brought his hand down on his ass, each time harder than before.

"You like this don't you, you slut!" Sirius said, hitting Remus so hard, Remus flinched and moaned in surprise.

It wasn't long before Remus' once pale ass was a bright red. Sirius gave him one last slap, and then after being rough with Remus, started being gentle.

"Hmm, going to kiss it all better baby." Leaning down Sirius kissed the werewolf's ass, making the said wolf tingle in delight.

"Ohh Sirius just fuck me please!" Remus begged.

"You're acting like a little slut, Moony begging for my big cock in you."

"Yes Pads, please!" Sirius flipped Remus over and put his finger towards Remus' mouth, with a silent command to suck. Remus took the amigus' fingers and sucked, looking like he was enjoying it a bit too much.

"Get ready Moony." Sirius said pushing his wand in Remus' entrance. He muttered the preparation spell and Remus felt his passage loosen, as Sirius felt a familiar coolness on his manhood.

Sirius then stuck his digits in Moony, starting with one finger, he let Moony adjust. Moony was so hot, damn this would be one heck of a fuck. He then added a second finger and began scissoring his fingers, extracting moans from Remus. Finally, he pushed his third finger in, rapidly preparing Moony for him. Once Moony was ready he slowly pushed in letting Remus adjust to his cock.

"Move Siri! Move." Remus said, dying for Sirius to do something. Sirius began slowly trusting into Remus, speeding up gradually.

"You're so hot and tight Remus, damn." Sirius panted he could feel himself getting closer and knew that Remus was also close. He them began doubling his speed, Remus lifting up the meet his every thrust.

"Oh Rem, I'm going to" Sirius barely had time to yell before he shot into Remus. The feeling of Sirius coursing through him brought himself over the edge, and he came shouting Sirius' name before riding out his orgasm. They both laid on top of each other breathing hard, recovering after their bliss.

"Hmm Pads, that was great." Remus said bending down to give his lover a kiss.

"Good last day then?" Sirius asked.

"Totally, Remus said with a grin. "I better go shower, I wonder… Ah here we go." The room had produced a small bathroom. Remus walked in, still slightly limping from his punishment for not being patient. Sirius smirked, he loved seeing Remus' ass all nice a bright red. Seeing Remus walk into to the shower gave him another idea for a good time.


	10. Chapter 10

Last Chapter! Thanks for reading y'all!

Sirius lay on the bed as Remus walked over into the small bathroom the room had provided. Sirius watched him walk away, loving the sight. Sirius then had an idea. Once Remus was in the shower he walked over to the bathroom.

Remus walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He knew that he could just _scorgify_ himself but he did really enjoy the feeling of the hot water on his back. Speaking of backs, he backside did really hurt after what had happened earlier. Remus didn't mind though, he really did love Sirius. He was about to reach for the soap until he heard a voice.

" _Alohomora_ " The voice whispered. That bastard! Remus thought as he heard Sirius open the door and slither in.

"Hello, Remus." Sirius said in a low voice, whispering in Remus ear. Just hearing that voice made Remus tingle.

"I was getting bored" Sirius continued to whisper, now running his hands across Remus' skin.

"Care to help me out?" Sirius finished with a quick touch to Remus' cock. It began to harden with that feel and Remus squirmed in discomfort. Sirius suck at the spot by Remus' ear that he knew made the boy go crazy.

"Ohh, Sirius, hmm" Remus panted. Sirius grew hard at hard voice. He began grinding against Remus getting pleasure from his now hard cock rubbing against Remus' tights.

"Sirius…" Remus begged. Sirius immediately stopped and pushed Remus onto his knees. Remus was all too happy to help out Sirius and quickly to his whole length into his mouth.

"Ohh, Ahhh! Remus YEsss!" Sirius couldn't speak because the thing that Remus was now doing to him where amazing. Remus couldn't smile back and just hummed appreciatively. Sirius began to feel himself getting closer.

"Rem, I'm close!" Sirius called out. Remus began to pump Sirius, faster and faster bring Sirius over the edge.

"Remus!" That was all the warning Remus got as Sirius shot down his throat. He savored the taste and managed to swallow it all up. Sirius pulled up Remus and kissed him, a kiss subsisting for a thank you.

"Sirius…" Remus said cutting the kiss off. "Look, I'm harder than a rock and I really need you to help me out over here."

"Certainly dear, Sirius said pulling back to kiss Remus. He reached down to pull at Remus. He sped up moving, still kissing Remus. Finally, Remus came shouting Sirius name. Once he had calmed down he pulled Sirius into another kiss.

"Thank you" He whispered.

"No problem, I do have one more favor." Sirius said feeling that water against him.

"Sure Pads, what do you need?" Remus said lovingly.

"I've always wanted you to wash my hair, please Moony. Just your hands going through my hair. It's stupid I just."

"Don't worry about it Padfoot. I would love to wash your hair." Remus said cutting Sirius off.

He reached for the shampoo and began to massage Sirius' hair.

"Ohh, thank you Moony." Sirius said full of love and gratitude. Remus finished washing the amigus' hair and began to rinse it, running Sirius' head under the water. Once he finished he pulled Sirius in for a kiss.

"Don't ever worry about you sounding stupid Pads, you can ask me anything."

"Thank you" Sirius responded, snuggling into Remus feeling the water hit his back.

"Hey, do you want to move into together, after we leave today?" Sirius asked worried that Moony would think he was crazy.

"I would love to, but I doubt I could find a job and then how would I pay the rent. And would you really want to move with a werewolf? And just" Remus rambled, so worried that he would be a burden.

"Remus, I don't mind paying the rent, and I would love to take of you, you are not a burden!"

"Really?"

"Totally, love. Now come on we should get dressed, we have to leave the castle by noon."

"What time is it? Did that really take the whole night?"

"Yup, we did come up pretty late though so really, it took up most of the morning. Its 11:30 now."

"We should go." Remus said turning off the water.

The two boys got dressed and then went back to join their friends packing up all their final belongings before they left Hogwarts. James and Peter both gave them a "you two have been shagging" look, but let it go. They meet up with Lily, Frank, Alice, Marlene and Dorcas before heading on the Hogwarts express, sad that this was goodbye, but excited for a new future with each other.


End file.
